Débat d'idées
by Narcotik
Summary: Shounen-ai, Yukimitsu/Sena Un débat d’éducation civique inter-classes a lieu, lors duquel vient sur le tapis le sujet délicat de l’homosexualité dans la loi.  Yukimitsu, tu... tu es... ?


Couple : Yukimitsu/Sena

Rating : K+

Résumé : un débat d'éducation civique inter-classes a lieu, lors duquel vient sur le tapis le sujet délicat de l'homosexualité dans la loi. « Yukimitsu, tu... tu es... ? »

---

_LE COMITE DES BONNES MOEURS et LE CLUB DE DEBAT proposent à tous les élèves un DEBAT D'IDEES sur des thèmes variés, tels que ACTUALITE POLITIQUE, CULTURE ET SOCIETE, LOI ET CIVISME, etc._

_Rendez-vous SAMEDI 18 à partir de 14 HEURES en salle 204. _

_Venez nombreux et prêts à argumenter !_

Sena regarda la petite affiche collée à côté de sa salle de cours.

Un débat d'éducation civique instauré par les clubs... Même si le jeune garçon s'y était intéressé, il n'aurait pas pu y assister, puisque le samedi, de même que tous les jours de congé, étaient occupés par les entraînements de football américain. Pas question d'en rater une seule séance, sous peine d'une grave pénalité.

L'image du quater-back démoniaque armé d'un fusil à pompe et le son de son horrible rire revinrent brusquement à l'esprit de Sena, qui sursauta.

... Sous peine de MORT.

Il remit son sac correctement sur son épaule, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'une main fine et familière lui tapota l'épaule.

« Sena ! fit une douce voix féminine dans son dos. Tu as lu l'affiche ? »

Le lycéen se retourna pour faire face à la jeune manager des Devil Bats, celle qui s'occupait de lui comme d'un petit frère depuis l'école primaire, Mamori Anezaki.

« Ah, oui, le débat... répondit Sena en se frottant la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Mais, tu sais, Mamori...

- Si c'est pour l'entraînement, ne t'inquiète pas ! fit-elle, enthousiaste. Hiruma comprendra, j'en suis sûre. Je te défendrai contre lui ! »

- Oui, mais... enfin, cette année, je ne me suis pas beaucoup intéressé à l'actualité, et... »

Mamori lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Justement, ce sera un excellent moyen de rattraper ton retard si tu y vas en tant que spectateur ! Ne t'en fais pas pour l'entraînement, tu t'es tellement bien débrouillé ces derniers temps que je suis certaine que quelques heures d'entraînement en moins n'auront pas d'impact négatif.»

La jeune fille le salua et partit dans la direction d'une autre salle de cours. Sena baissa la tête et soupira.

Un débat politique... enfin, il pourrait toujours y aller et rester au fond...

---

Sena arriva devant la salle de cours indiquée sur l'affiche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire lui-même qu'il était finalement venu y assister.

Poussant la porte en tremblant, serrant la courroi de son sac, le brun déglutit, puis, d'un pas presque assuré, pénétra dans la pièce... quasiment vide.

Toutes les chaises avaient été disposées en cercle, ce qui laissait les possibilités de dormir ou de faire autre chose pendant tout le débat considérablement réduites.

Seuls Mamori et deux des membres du comité de bonnes moeurs que Sena connaissait de vue étaient présents. Le visage de l'un des garçons, (qui était apparemment en classe de première) s'illumina lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Sena.

« Oh ! Bi... Bienvenue ! » bafouilla-t-il nerveusement.

Manifestement, il n'y avait pas souvent d'élèves qui venaient de leur chef à ce genre de réunion. Sena commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Sena ! s'écria Mamori avec un sourire radieux. Bienvenue, assieds-toi ici !

- M... merci, Mamori... » murmura Sena, dont l'assurance avait définitivement fichu le camp.

En venant s'asseoir sur le siège que lui avait tiré son amie, il salua de la tête l'autre membre du comité, qui le lui rendit froidement en ajustant ses lunettes. Lui, devait être en terminale, pensa Sena.

Ce dernier balaya la salle du regard, compta toutes les chaises vides, et tenta de ne pas les imaginer occupées par des élèves qui le martèleraient de leurs yeux moqueurs.

« Nous, euh... nous serons combien ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Mamori réfléchit.

« Hum... je ne sais pas exactement, mais j'ai déjà réussi à convaincre quatre personnes de venir. Et de votre côté ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ses deux condisciples.

Un haussement d'épaules et un signe de tête négatif lui répondirent. Ils soupirèrent tous les trois en choeur. Sena ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle de cette situation avec celle du club de football américain au début de l'année, avec lui, Kurita et Hiruma.

« Mais d'un autre côté, reprit Mamori d'un ton faussement enjoué, si l'on est peu, chacun pourra argumenter autant qu'il le souhaitera, et nous n'aurons pas de problème de temps ! »

Cela signifiait pour Sena : tu vas être obligé de parler devant un groupe des plus grosses têtes du lycée de sujets qui te dépassent complètement, tu vas t'humilier et tu ne pourras plus jamais regarder Mamori en face, hahaha.

Il avait très envie de se lever et de partir en prétextant un mal quelconque. Il serra le sac contre sa poitrine et commença à chercher une excuse, quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant.

« Ex... Excusez-moi... »

La voix était familière à Sena ; il se tourna pour voir qui de ses connaissances avait choisi de venir au club de débat de l'établissement un samedi après-midi ensoleillé. Et il se frappa presque le front tant la réponse lui semblait évidente.

Un jeune homme de grande taille et à la silhouette longiligne fit timidement un pas dans la salle et s'inclina nerveusement. ses mèches noires lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« Ah, bonjour, Yukimitsu ! fit Mamori en s'approchant de lui. Viens t'asseoir en face de Sena, vous aurez un contact visuel direct, c'est très bon pour les joutes orales !

- Oh, bonjour, Sena ! s'exclama Yukimitsu en s'inclinant un peu brusquement devant son compagnon de club. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux débats d'actualité, renchérit-il d'un air rayonnant. Ce sera encore plus intéressant que ce que je pensais !

- Haha, oui... Sans-sans doute... »

Sena se sentait réellement mal à l'aise, à présent. Ils attendaient tous de lui qu'il ait préparé de la documentation, ainsi qu'une argumentation solide sur tous les sujets d'actualité... Même si cela le rassurait de voir arriver l'un de ses amis dans la salle.

En revanche, ce qui n'arrangeait absolument rien, Mamori le fit asseoir en face de lui, ce qui l'exposait, pour ainsi dire, en première ligne pour les questions que l'un des élèves les plus intelligents de tout le lycée allait lui poser.

Lorsque le groupe d'élèves que Mamori avait convaincu de venir arriva, les organisateurs les firent tous asseoir sur des chaises éloignées les unes des autres (probablement pour éviter de penser à l'immense vide de toutes les autres chaises). Il n'y avait que des élèves de première... Sena avait envie de partir. Il jeta un oeil à Yukimitsu, qui avait sorti un petit carnet de notes ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes.

« Bien, commençons ! sourit Mamori en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de Sena. Bien, euh... quelqu'un a-t-il un sujet qu'il souhaite aborder en premier ?

- Moi, fit Yukimitsu en levant la main d'un air moins tendu que Sena n'aurait imaginé. Etant donné que le nouveau Premier Ministre souhaite rompre avec les traditions des gouvernements de droite successifs que le pays a connu, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de discuter des mesures qu'il compte prendre, surtout au niveau des relations internationales... Je pense particulièrement aux Etats-Unis, en fait. »

Un long silence se fit dans la petite salle, qui semblait soudain si grande et si vide.

Yukimitsu regarda à droite et à gauche, son regard se posant avec espoir sur chaque visage présent, mais... personne n'osa le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de se faire interroger.

Sena se sentait soudain plus à l'aise, réalisant qu'il n'était pas le seul inculte présent. Mamori avait dû se montrer persuasive avec les autres élèves, aussi...

Mais le brun ne put s'empêcher de plaindre Yukimitsu, qui baissait pitoyablement les yeux, déçu.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester une après-midi dans une salle silencieuse, à contempler le regard de chien battu de son ami...

C'est alors qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais.

« J'ai... euh... j'ai entendu... un truc... dessus... à la radio... ce... ce matin.... bégaya-t-il en levant timidement la main. Euh... »

Yukimitsu releva le regard, surpris.

« Oui... ? l'encouragea Mamori.

- Il a dit... un truc... enfin, il a parlé avec... le président américain... je crois... il a dit un truc... du genre... « construire une relation »... avec l'Amérique... euh... »

Les joues lui brûlaient. Il s'en voulait d'avoir osé prendre la parole, et de s'humilier ainsi devant des élèves de première, tous certainement plus intelligents que lui, Yukimitsu et Mamori en tête.

« Oui, c'est... c'est exact... murmura Yukimitsu, un petit sourire commençant à se dessiner sur son visage mince. Une... relation de confiance.

- ... De... de confiance, c'est ça... » bafouilla Sena en baissant les yeux.

Le plus jeune se rendit compte que Yukimitsu ne se moquait pas de lui. Apparemment, il avait l'air plutôt content d'avoir pu parler avec quelqu'un de sujets qui l'intéressaient. Même si le mot « parler » était un peu fort. Puis les langues commencèrent à se délier, sans doute parce que, après la performance de Sena en matière d'expression, plus personne n'avait peur du ridicule.

Yukimitsu et Mamori donnaient chacun leur tour des pistes de sujets sur lesquels ils souhaitaient débattre, et Sena se fit la réflexion que Mamori aurait parfaitement pu répondre à la première question de Yukimitsu, puisqu'elle lisait probablement les journaux... Il l'avait complètement oublié.

Les deux intellectuels étaient si pédagogues dans leur façon de présenter les faits que chacun pouvait donner son opinion et l'argumenter, quelque fût le sujet.

Au bout d'environ deux heures, qui étaient passées bien plus vite que Sena n'avait cru, les deux jeunes gens semblaient à cours de sujet.

Yukimitsu feuilletait encore une fois son carnet, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un point précis de l'une des pages.

Sena le vit grimacer, s'apprêter à refermer son carnet, lorsque Mamori l'arrêta.

« Attends, il n'y a pas un autre sujet que tu voulais aborder ? Je viens d'en voir un...

- N-non, vraiment... enfin, ce n'est pas... »

La jeune fille lui prit le carnet des mains, son éternel sourire (trop) bienveillant aux lèvres, puis, en plissant les yeux, lut à haute voix :

« Que pensez-vous de la décision du gouvernement d'autoriser le mariage homosexuel de ressortissants Japonais à l'étranger ? »

La question résonna et retomba dans la salle. Personne n'osa répondre. Chacun se tournait l'un vers l'autre, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard, haussant les épaules...

Une tension envahit la pièce.

Personne n'était à l'aise, pas même Yukimitsu ni Mamori.

« C'est... hésita-t-elle. C'est une... question intéressante... Elle... elle date un peu, mais... »

Yukimitsu reprit son carnet et baissa les yeux en laissant échapper un petit « çafaitrien ».

Sena, qui s'était relativement détendu au cours des discussions, recommença à sentir ce malaise ambiant où personne n'osait parler. Mais là, c'était par peur du sujet.

Lui-même n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit... Le mariage gay à l'étranger...

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

Enfin, Yukimitsu se leva brusquement et se tourna vers Mamori :

- Je... je dois y aller, désolé... C'était très enrichissant, merci à tous.. »

Et il s'inclina devant les autres élèves, avant de prendre la porte et de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Mamori l'avait regardé s'en aller l'air un peu surpris. Les autres commencèrent également à ramasser leur sac, mal à l'aise.

« Vous... vous partez aussi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

- On a pas mal débattu, je trouve...

- C'est vrai, faut qu'on rentre chez nous bosser un peu... »

Les première quittèrent donc la salle, à l'exception de Mamori. Sena avait déjà son sac sur l'épaule.

« Mamori, tu... tu crois que ça va aller, pour Yuki ? demanda Sena en regardant la porte. Il n'avait pas l'air bien...

- Oh... Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que, d'habitude, on évite de poser des questions trop... enfin, tu vois...

- Ah, oui, je comprends. Bon, je vais rentrer aussi... »

--

Les grilles du bâtiment étaient encore ouvertes, bien qu'il n'y eût pas grand monde à l'intérieur du lycée un samedi en fin d'après-midi. Sena jeta un oeil à sa montre en passant les portes : à peine cinq heures.

Il allait tourner pour prendre une ruelle, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et en chercha la source des yeux, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de reniflement.

Il vit alors une longue silhouette adossée au mur de l'école, une main couvrant son visage, l'autre tombant le long de son corps.

Sena s'approcha précautionneusement, comme s'il eût été en face d'un petit chat farouche.

« Yu... kimitsu ? » appela-t-il doucement lorsqu'il ne fût plus qu'à quelques pas.

Le grand ôta sa main de son visage.

Yukimitsu avait l'air si las... Ses yeux et ses joues étaient rouges.

« Yuki... tu... tu veux que je te laisse un peu seul ? » demanda Sena sans se poser la moindre question.

« Euh, je... t-tout va bien, je suis juste... un peu à cran... »

Pour un élève aussi studieux que Yukimitsu, l'excuse serait passée sans problème, en temps normal. Mais Sena savait, après l'avoir vu aussi en forme, puis d'un coup perdre le moral, que ce n'était pas de la fatigue physique qui faisait souffrir son ami.

Le plus jeune serra les poings, l'air déterminé.

« Tu habites loin ?

- Q-quoi ? ... Non, une vingtaine de minutes de marche...

- Bon, je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? »

Yukimitsu resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Il se frotta les yeux et ramassa son sac, puis adressa un faible sourire à son ami.

« Oui... » répondit-il simplement.

Les deux lycéens se mirent donc en route, commençant à parler sur le chemin de l'entraînement de football, des matches, des examens, des devoirs, de mangas et de jeux vidéos (que Yukimitsu semblait bien peu connaître), puis, arrivés devant la porte de la résidence Deimon, ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux. Un petit blanc laissait deviner ce qu'ils avaient en tête...

« Yuki... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tout à l'heure ? demanda finalement Sena, désormais à l'aise. T'es parti tellement brusquement... »

Yukimitsu eut à nouveau cet air gêné qu'il avait eu quand Mamori avait lu sa question à haute voix. Sena s'approcha, le dévisageant.

« Si y a un truc qui va pas, tu sais, tu peux me le dire... C'est à cause de Mamori ? »

Le plus grand fit « non » de la tête. Sena le sentit rassembler toutes ses forces pour essayer de lui répondre :

« C'est... plus... enfin... »

Yukimitsu regarda à droite et à gauche, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait.

« Tu... tu vois, la question qu'elle a lue... »

Sena approuva lentement de la tête. Il... commençait à voir une ombre de réponse possible se dessiner, mais...

Oh... Ca ne pouvait pas être ça...

« Je... n'aime pas trop parler de ce genre de sujet en public... »

Le plus jeune se souvenait que la mère de son ami, lunettes allongées et cheveux en chignon serré, n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler de sujets tels que l'homosexualité (ou la sexualité tout court), même dans sa propre maison.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça...

« Tu sais... commença Sena en souriant. Moi non plus, je... je suis pas très à l'aise avec ça... »

Mais Yukimitsu avait toujours l'air aussi gêné.

« Je doute que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons que moi, Sena. »

Yukimitsu composa nerveusement le digicode à côté de la porte de l'immeuble.

« Tu... veux rentrer ? demanda-t-il machinalement.

- Euh... Je ne veux pas déran...

- Ma mère n'est pas là.

- D'accord ! »

Seul le bruit des pas résonnant dans la cage d'escalier brisait le silence. Sena regardait le dos de son ami, qui lui paraissait à nouveau fatigué.

Au bout de plusieurs étages, que Sena avait renoncé à compter, Yukimitsu invita son ami dans le couloir en cherchant ses clés dans son énorme sac.

A l'intérieur du petit appartement, Sena se déchaussa et accrocha sa veste d'uniforme au porte-manteau. Yukimitsu lui proposa un thé.

« ... Ma mère est à un rendez-vous, elle ne sera pas là avant au moins deux heures... » fit-il de la cuisine à Sena qui était resté dans l'entrée à contempler les photos de Yukimitsu quand il était plus jeune. « Viens, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la minuscule pièce, allons dans ma chambre. »

Sena approuva d'un signe de tête. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de la maison de Yuki...

Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il habitait un appartement ou une maison en centre-ville, l'aménagement un peu cossu, et lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de sa mère, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer d'immondes rideaux à fleurs dans le salon et des napperons en dentelle sur toutes les tables.

Et Sena se flatta de son sens de la déduction en admirant le magnifique tissu rose orné de marguerites tombant de chaque côté de la baie vitrée du salon.

« C'est là, fit le plus grand en soulevant un rideau de perles avec le dos de sa main. Pardon pour le désordre... »

C'était une petite chambre de parfait étudiant, pensa aussitôt Sena. Deux bibliothèques, un petit bureau enterré sous un monceau de livres d'études supérieures, un lit que l'on devinait sous la montagne de cahiers et de bloc-notes, une télévision de taille honorable, et le désordre dont parlait Yukimitsu, qui se résumait à deux dictionnaires de coréen sous le bureau.

Yukimitsu avait toujours l'air miné, depuis qu'ils avaient parlé devant la porte de la résidence. Sena se demanda si c'était de sa faute...

« Tu... veux que nous reparlions de... ce que tu sais ? demanda timidement Yukimitsu en s'asseyant sur le siège de son bureau. Assieds-toi, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en présentant une poire en tissu près de sa bibliothèque à son invité.

« Merci ! Je veux bien... » répondit ce dernier en s'enfonçant dans la poire, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

Yukimitsu posa sa main sur ses lèvres et regarda par la fenêtre, l'air de réfléchir.

« D'abord... j'aimerais savoir... ce que tu penses de ce genre de choses, toi. »

Sena interrogea son ami du regard. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Tu sais... la question...

- Oh, tu parles des... homos ?

- Voilà, c'est cela, fit Yukimitsu avant de déglutir, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, en se retournant vers Sena. Si, par exemple, tu... apprenais qu'un de tes amis, par exemple, est homosexuel... comment est-ce que tu réagirais ? »

Sena réfléchit. Puis, comme si la réponse était évidente, il baissa la tête et haussa simplement des épaules.

« Ben... ça me regarde pas, c'est ses affaires... enfin, j'imagine... »

Pendant un instant, il avait imaginé Monta affublé et maquillé de la même manière que Sanzô des Shinryuji Naga. Non. Mauvais exemple. Mais l'image l'avait fait sourire.

Yukimitsu avait fermé les yeux.

« Et... et toi ? Yuki ? »

Le grand soupira et s'efforça de sourire à Sena.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que tu as raison... Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent... »

Soudain, Sena vit où Yukimitsu voulait en venir.

« Attends... Tu... t'es homo, Yuki ? »

Yukimitsu se figea sur place. Son sourire avait disparu de son visage et ses yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

Sena se recula instinctivement. Apparemment, il avait deviné.

« C'est vr... t'es sérieux ? »

Yukimitsu déglutit à nouveau, puis, très lentement, approuva d'un signe de tête. Il avait le visage rouge.

« Je... crois, oui.

- Co... comment... quand est-ce que tu...

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ?

- Ah, désolé... c'est juste que... »

Sena se tut. Oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il si curieux ? Etait-ce parce que, lui aussi, parfois, se posait des questions sur sa propre sexualité ? Ou bien parce qu'il se sentait si proche de son coéquipier et ami ? Ou encore, simplement, parce qu'il se demandait si, dans les vestiaires, il n'allait pas devoir se cacher quand il se changeait ? La dernière question fit pouffer Sena.

« Qu... Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Yukimitsu, nerveux.

- Ah, pardon ! Je suis un peu surpris, mais... ça va. »

Le plus âgé soupira en se laissant aller sur sa chaise, apparemment soulagé.

« En fait, commença-t-il en posant ses mains sur son visage, je crois que je l'ai su quand je me suis senti... attiré... par quelqu'un. Comme une fille est attirée par un garçon, tu vois.

- Tu veux dire que t'es tombé amoureux ? demanda Sena, abasourdi. Quand ? De qui ?

- J'ai dû m'en rendre compte juste avant de rentrer dans l'équipe. »

Sena se figea. Ce fut à cet instant là seulement qu'il se rendit compte à quel point son coeur battait rapidement. C'était avec Yukimitsu qu'il parlait sexualité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça.

« Euh, Yuki...

- Oui, Sena ?

- Me dit pas que... c'est d'un membre de l'équipe qu'il s'agit... »

Yukimitsu se mordit la lèvre.

« Quelle importance, je ne lui dirai jamais.

- Mais, c'est qui ? Hiruma ?? »

Un silence se fit. Puis, voyant l'air horrifié de Yukimitsu, Sena ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux lycéens éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« On oublie Hiruma, d'accord. Alors c'est... Kurita ? »

Yukimitsu prit un air faussement outré, et nia de la tête.

Sena continua le petit jeu des éliminations, sans oublier Ishimaru, et ils rirent encore. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue, malgré le sujet de conversation.

Puis le plus jeune, après avoir fini d'énumérer les membres de l'équipe des Deimon Devil Bats, s'enfonça dans sa poire en riant.

« Ben alors, c'est personne, il reste plus que moi ! haha ! »

Et puis il comprit. Le rire se coinça dans sa gorge.

Yukimitsu se contenta de tousser en regardant la fenêtre. Le soleil était couché, à présent.

« En fait... au début, c'était juste de l'admiration. Et puis... euh... Tu sais, si ça te gêne, on peut... faire comme si... nous n'avions jamais eue cette conversation. »

Yukimitsu se leva, probablement pour aller chercher le thé, lorsque Sena lui agrippa le bras.

« Tu sais, lui dit-il en levant ses grands yeux vers les siens, pour moi, ça change rien. Tu es toujours mon ami, et moi aussi, je t'admire. Je veux juste qu'on reste ensemble... »

Yukimitsu regarda la petite main qui lui serrait le bras. Ce bras, finement musclé grâce à l'entraînement. Le football américain, qu'il avait découvert grâce à ce garçon, qui à présent, lui demandait simplement de rester à ses côtés.

Les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient, bons comme mauvais, les moments intenses, les matches, les entraînements, tout cela... Jamais il n'allait les perdre.

Yukimitsu se sentait si soulagé, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il baissait la tête au niveau de celle de son idole, qu'il approchait son visage du sien et qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire que lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé l'alerta.

Retirant aussitôt sa bouche, comme s'il s'était brûlé, il fit la main sur ses lèvres et s'inclina devant Sena.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Sena, je te demande pardon ! »

Le plus jeune s'était essuyé la bouche avec la main, l'air surpris plus que choqué.

Yukimitsu se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine, sans doute davantage pour se donner une contenance que pour aller chercher le thé.

Mais qu'avait-il fait, là, à l'instant ? Juste quand Sena avait appris, et même accepté ses sentiments (sans toutefois les partager)...

Yukimitsu se prit le visage dans les mains, penché au-dessus de l'évier... Ca allait encore le prendre. Il sentait déjà des picotements dans ses yeux et une boule se former dans sa gorge... Il avait tout gâché...

« Yuki... »

Une petite voix l'appela timidement de la porte. Yukimitsu tourna la tête et vit Sena, les joues rouges, un bras appuyé contre la porte de la pièce.

« Tu sais, c'est... c'est pas que je sois homo, mais... »

Le plus grand retint son souffle en regardant son kouhai s'approcher de lui en parlant.

« ... Tu le diras à personne ? »

Yukimitsu approuva d'un signe de tête, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Alors... tu veux qu'on... qu'on essaie de sortir ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Sena n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son ami. Il avait la tête levée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Yukimitsu avait ouvert la bouche en entendant sa dernière phrase. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, ailleurs que dans ses fantasmes, que l'objet de son affection allait un jour lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde.

Il tenta donc, au milieu de bafouillements incompréhensibles, de formuler une réponse qui exprimerait tout son enthousiasme.

« Je... Ca serait... Enfin, c'est une... tu... Oui !! »

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot sans le vouloir. Sena lui fit un sourire gêné et lui prit la main. Il fit signe à son ami de se baisser à son niveau, puis, lentement, hésitant, il déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Yukimitsu souriait franchement, à présent.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Yukimitsu lorsqu'il fit au-revoir à Sena depuis sa fenêtre.

Finalement, heureusement que Mamori l'avait lue, cette question...

----

Pfiouf !

Ouais, bon, je sais, on est loin de l'idylle genre « ouah on est gays et on en est fieeeeers, fuck le monde, pas de discrimination ! », mais si on essaie de se mettre un peu dans la peau d'un lycéen comme Sena ou Yukimitsu, complexé à mort, à mon avis c'est à deux doigts du angsty. Enfin, c'était pas fastoche de pas non plus en faire deux gros émos suicidaires, hein... Enfin. J'avais envie d'essayer un truc sérieux, avec ce couple, même si je suis totalement d'accord avec Bloody quand elle dit que c'est probablement un des couples les plus fluffys d'Eyeshield 21. Promis, la prochaine fic que je fais sur eux, ça sera fluff à mort ! Lemon !


End file.
